Prym
Prym Fletcher is the leader of the Three Mage trio, with her magic specializing in dark/"tainted" magic. She hails from rather humble beginnings with a mother who was once in the army but fled for reasons unknown, and a father who was a mage but died only a few years after Prym's birth. Despite going through those hardships growing up, Prym has taught herself to keep her head up high in the face of adversity. With this along with her strong leadership skills, she has set up her own mage group after graduation to prove to the world that just because she may not have much money nor any "'pure" magic, that it doesn't mean she can't still make a difference in the world. Appearance Prym is a girl of slightly short/medium height for her age, with a curvy hourglass build, mid-toned skin with freckles, dark purple hair that's very thick and curly, and light purple eyes. Her face has alot of rounded features with a more defined lower-lip, thick eyebrows, and her eyes almost always being half-lidded (giving her a sly expression half-the-time). Her outfit consists of a muted purple hooded leotard with lighter purple accents, whitish purple gloves/leg tights, and thigh-high boots that match the overall theme of the rest of her outfit. Her mana gem is a light purple color. Personality Prym is a very confident, collected and ever so curious young woman who can't resist throwing in some snark to lighten the mood. This can make her hard to read and even harder to trust when she's acting as a leader, since most of her "ideas" would almost always lead to danger in some form or another. Definitely the prideful type who has a rather hard time admitting when she's wrong about something, but when push comes to shove she's a truly loyal friend to the core. Abilities Being a mage specializing in dark magic, Prym can be very unpredictable on the battle field. Her magical glow is generally a dark purple in color, accented by some lighter purple sparkles. The type of spells she tends to cast are made to mess with the foe's head: illusions, shadow swarms, and cloaking abilities to let her sneak past an enemy's attack. She's not completely tapped into her dark magic yet, but she's still trying to learn more and more everyday. Biography Prym was born to Lady Meradyth, a highly respected soldier, and Sir Luka, a dark mage. Though her memories of her father are hazy, what Prym can recall is that she used to watch her parents spar and train together which entertained Prym as a toddler. Especially in regards to her father's displays of magic, one spell being that of a magical butterfly that would fly up to Prym's face and make her laugh. This memory would stay attached to Prym's psyche for the longest time... mostly in the form of the magical butterfly making it's appearances in Prym's dreams. When Prym was around 3 years old, her father suddenly passed away in battle, and then for reasons still undisclosed Meradyth left her position in the army and took her daughter to live in the forests. Living in a small rocky cottage for the rest of her childhood, Prym lived a pretty simple life and taught herself to be content with it compared to other children who were spoiled with more money. Her magical powers started to manifest when she was around 8, and only got more noticeable until local representatives from the prestigious St. Ravilda's Academy arrived at her home when Prym was 13. Once she passed their entrance exam, she bid her mother goodbye and went on to attend the Academy for the next 5 years. For her first few years there, Prym was a bit of a loner who kept to herself and her studies... but eventually she would encounter and befriend two other girls, Aevri and Tula. Once they graduated, they decided to form their own mage group to travel around the world and make a difference in it in their own unconventional ways. Trivia * Prym is currently in a "rivalry" with another mage, Rosabel. Though it's not exactly mutual on Prym's end, as she'd much rather either ignore or flirt her way out of a confrontation with the haughty heiress. Prym is aware of Rosabel's hidden feelings for her, but right now she's waiting for Rosabel to make the move to confess first (which may take awhile considering how stubborn that girl is). * Prym has a pet frog by the name of Ribby. She found him as a little girl in the forests of her home, and he's always been a loyal companion to her. Though his species is known to be toxic to other people, Prym finds herself unaffected since she's got dark magic to help make her immune to him. * Her favorite colors (aside from her signature purple colorscheme) are silver and black. * She is Bisexual, and had plenty of crushes (of both genders) during her time at the Academy (but never actually dated them since she was too busy with studies). * One of her biggest goals for being a traveling mage (aside from adventure and prestige) is to find out more about her father. Her mother Meradyth has always been rather secretive about him, so that just makes Prym more curious about his identity. * Since Prym couldn't really afford much growing up, she would substitute regular makeup products for handmade items she would make from crushed berries and other natural powders. She still uses this for her makeup today, even though she can easily earn enough to buy actual makeup products now. * Her favorite food and drink (respectively) is blackberry pie and hot chocolate. Her least favorite food and drink are quiche and black coffee.